<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>咔嚓 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915162">咔嚓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*摩根莫亲情向，加莫我也说不清算不算CP向，请各位自行理解<br/>*灵感来源：艾丽斯·西伯德的《可爱的骨头》，青山七惠的《碎片》（请注意这两本书的主题和思想皆与本文无关）<br/>*参考了一些对D750的评测</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red, Morgan le Fay &amp; Mordred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>咔嚓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*摩根莫亲情向，加莫我也说不清算不算CP向，请各位自行理解<br/>*灵感来源：艾丽斯·西伯德的《可爱的骨头》，青山七惠的《碎片》（请注意这两本书的主题和思想皆与本文无关）<br/>*参考了一些对D750的评测</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《咔嚓》</p><p>莫德雷德摆弄着手上的nikonD750。小巧的体积，便利的翻转屏，顶级测光对焦，性格乖张如她也没什么可抱怨的。但是摩根将涂了薄薄一层黄油的吐司片端过来时多看了她的摄影机几眼：“你加入学校摄影社了？”<br/>莫德雷德莫名地烦躁起来。像每一个青春期的女孩一样，她本能地憎恨自己的母亲，并且相比起同龄人有过之而无不及。摩根的一切都让她生气，那头病恹恹的淡金色长发自然也在其中。她低头恶狠狠地盯着自己面前这碗黏稠的麦片，膨胀的麦粒在光洁的牛奶表面沉沉浮浮，整碗糊状物被掺合成不均匀的白和淡黄，像极了摩根不纯正的金发，也像极了摩根子宫里不知勾兑了怎样的恶意与憎恶才孕育出莫德雷德来的坏水。<br/>“我的事不用你管。”<br/>摩根没说什么——母女间日复一日翻天覆地的争执与吵闹已是许久之前的事情，摩根成了静默退让的一方。又或者她根本就不关心莫德雷德的学校生活。无论实情如何，这都让莫德雷德感到没趣。现在每当摩根闭合她那两瓣干裂脱皮的苍白嘴唇，莫德雷德都会在内心深处感到稍稍的失望，甚至空虚——不过她才不会承认这一点。<br/>“我走啦。”<br/>出门的时候莫德雷德还是出于某种约定俗成而向摩根打了个招呼。摩根此时正对着镜子把自己的唇涂成那种血一般的红色，听到女儿的声音便停止了动作，轻微地点了下头。莫德雷德快速地瞥了一眼母亲的穿着。又穿那种刻意强调事业线的冷色系裙子，她不无鄙夷地想，转身时手随意地把门用力往后一甩，在足以吵醒对面住户的巨响当中心满意足地下了楼。</p><p>莫德雷德对生活提不起太大的激情，这大约跟她糟糕的（至少是不同寻常的）童年经历有关。她记事晚，最早关于摩根的记忆是那女人声嘶力竭地和一个金发男人吵架。那男人的头发像阳光，又像甘美的蜂蜜，总之和摩根不一样。<br/>再大一些她明白那男人叫亚瑟，是她的舅舅和父亲，而摩根只要看到莫德雷德那头继承了自家弟弟的纯正金发就会头疼，随手操起在她可触范围内的物品朝莫德雷德扔去。更多的时候她会直接把莫德雷德给打一顿。后来亚瑟见了莫德雷德一次，为莫德雷德身上遍布的乌青和血痕同摩根爆发了一次激烈的争吵。这场争吵以摩根的妥协为结局，从此摩根没再揍过莫德雷德，而莫德雷德每个月末都会到亚瑟家住几天，直到现在。<br/>她仍然记得摩根和亚瑟大吵大闹的时候，她本人冷静地坐在破损的沙发上，看电视上播放的猫和老鼠，杰瑞一如既往地把汤姆耍得团团转。污言秽语像是来自另一个世界。她心不在焉地抠着膝盖上的血痂，与周围皮肤区别开来的嫩肉将在不久后成为暗紫色的疤块。数年后她长了一双修长的好腿，但那些大小不一、形状各异的深色痕迹就像瓷器上的瑕疵，让人没法忽略。而她的心也始终遗留着那么几道伤疤，在她无事可做的间歇提醒她过去的伤痛。<br/>所以她是多么喜欢加拉哈德，那个和她同桌了一年的男孩。加拉哈德成绩优秀，人缘极好，看样子跟莫德雷德没有任何共同之处。然而莫德雷德明白他和她一样都是对生活提不起激情的人，他们活着，仅仅是为了活着。<br/>加拉哈德把自己塑造成完美学生的形象是因为他不知道自己除此以外还有什么可做（何况这是他父亲所希望看到的模样），而莫德雷德为了让摩根不爽，学习成绩自中学以来就一塌糊涂。她每天在学校最愉快的时间就是放学后——放学后她能去操场跑几圈。身边的女生大都谈过恋爱，至少有暗恋的人，莫德雷德却一直没碰上能让她产生好感的男生，她只得把无处宣泄的青春期性冲动转换成能量，一圈又一圈地奔跑，直至筋疲力尽。<br/>她原本对加拉哈德这样的乖乖班长并无好感，是加拉哈德发觉他经常在放学后被染成橘红色的操场看见莫德雷德，并因此主动提出要和她一起跑步。和同班男生一起满身臭汗地锻炼身体大概是不会分泌什么荷尔蒙或多巴胺的，因此莫德雷德倒也心安理得地同意了这个请求。自此之后他们每天一起跑步，是在这个过程中，莫德雷德逐渐嗅到了加拉哈德身上同类的气息——当然，不是指汗味。</p><p>除了加拉哈德以外，莫德雷德也是有别的喜欢的人的，她的生活并不全部由憎恶构成。每个月末她在亚瑟家中度过，亚瑟性情优雅温和，待她很好，而他的妻子桂妮薇儿毫无疑问是位高贵优雅的女性，莫德雷德阅读的书籍和观看的电影大多出自她的推荐。桂妮薇儿是她渴望拥有的母亲，只是她要到很多年以后才能真正意识到这一点。<br/>她初中三年在灰暗中度过——她成绩糟得要命，并且隔三岔五地给班主任添乱子。摩根恨透了莫德雷德的不争气，尽管她早已不对莫德雷德施以暴力，但她那蝉翼般薄而苍白的唇瓣间吐露出的字字句句都让莫德雷德想把她给撕成碎片。很多时候，莫德雷德正上着课，脑海内会突然浮现出摩根说过的种种话语，有时是几天前的，有时是数个月甚至几年前的——然后她会猛然间攥紧拳头，眉头紧锁，咬牙切齿。她的好几个同桌都被她这一举动吓坏过。然而在亚瑟家度过的时光是那么色彩斑斓，与亚瑟夫妇相处时，她不必时时刻刻被心底对摩根的恨意束缚。我本该由父亲来抚养，她心有不甘地想，我的发色和他一样是秋日麦田一般的金黄。</p><p>不知从何时起——大概是从她上了高中起，摩根不再骂她了。莫德雷德最初以为摩根只是懒得再管这么一个败家女儿，可是摩根——莫德雷德真他妈的不想承认——变得温柔了。<br/>她不再提起莫德雷德的成绩，尽力地避免同她吵架，且乐于满足莫德雷德的大部分需求。她每个月给莫德雷德的生活费相当充裕，而亚瑟也会定时地塞给莫德雷德零用钱，这让莫德雷德能够买到大部分她想要的东西，比如她装在书包里的nikonD750。<br/>上个月莫德雷德去做了美甲，只因她记起摩根几年前说过涂指甲油的中学女生都是bitch。去了美甲店她才发现自己对那些花花绿绿的玩意儿根本提不起兴趣，犹豫片刻最终也只是从两排粉红色当中选了个深浅适中且闪闪发光的。整整两周只有副班长玛修发现她涂了指甲油，当时玛修捧起她的手赞叹了一番，说：你这是人鱼姬色吧，真好看。莫德雷德这才知道自己选的颜色叫人鱼姬。<br/>摩根压根就没注意到莫德雷德做了美甲——如果不是有天她在灯下被莫德雷德指甲表面那些零碎的光粉晃了眼。摩根定睛看了几秒，问：你什么时候涂的指甲油？莫德雷德说大概半个月之前。摩根说，挺好看的，你也到了会涂指甲油的年纪了，不过还是要提防一下学校领导。莫德雷德愣是没从母亲的话中抠出什么能够大做文章的字眼，只得悻悻颔首。<br/>那天晚上她用了八分钟左右的时间把十指的指甲油尽数抠掉。她没买卸甲水——她清楚自己以后很长一段时间大概是不会再涂指甲油了。离美甲已经过去了半个月时间，她指甲表面覆盖着闪粉色的部分整个往上移了一大截，和新长出来的部分相去甚远，像学龄前孩童用油画棒在白纸上涂抹出的失败的渐变，看上去滑稽得很。要不是盼望着摩根能发现，她早就把这傻气玩意儿给抠掉了。<br/>抠下来的东西薄薄一小片，莫德雷德将其举到眼前，白炽灯透过它去渲染那些零碎的星点，如同玫瑰色的膜将整片星空包裹其中——这么看起来，它几乎就是透明的。<br/>我一定是脑子进了水才会选择这种涂了跟没涂一样的颜色，莫德雷德心想。</p><p>这个学期，加拉哈德出乎她意料地加入了摄影社，而在那之前他们都没有参加任何社团。<br/>她问他缘由，他语气平淡地说：“我父亲送了我一台摄像机作为生日礼物，我不能让那成为垃圾。”这理由听上去颇有加拉哈德的风格，莫德雷德姑且放了心。和她一样混吃等死的人不多，她暂时不希望失去加拉哈德这个战友。<br/>但这样一来，周二和周四的放学后就没人和她跑步了。<br/>其实这也没什么，毕竟初中三年以来莫德雷德都是一个人过来的，没有任何朋友，形单影只，加拉哈德的出现反倒打破了她惯有的步调。然而……她咬着手指，把指甲啃得凹凸不平。我这么爱啃指甲的人本就不适合涂指甲油——她后知后觉地想到。<br/>——然而加拉哈德的出现让她习惯了放学后有个人陪着。现在她又要孑然一身了，这何尝没有打乱她的步调？<br/>这样不行，她心想。<br/>最终她给自己找到了一个理由：她不想独自看着红土跑道被余晖一点一点地吞噬，更不想独自目睹日落于山巅，夜色在天空的帘幕上蔓延开来的景象。那样的场景太过悲壮，应是电影里叛逆的骑士迎来的终焉，不适合只是个乖张女孩的她。<br/>冲着这一点，她在不久后填了摄影社的入社申请表。入社理由那栏她填得相当直白：加拉哈德在你们社团。不久后她如愿以偿地入社，她又能在放学后和加拉哈德一同行动了。唯一让她不满的是，学校里最不缺的就是爱嚼舌根的女人男人，她知道不少人背地里讨论她和加拉哈德有一腿。不过这并不要紧——无论是她，还是加拉哈德，都对这些言论是子虚乌有一事再清楚不过。</p><p>莫德雷德到了学校，爬了四层楼，来到自己的座位上。加拉哈德正在不发出声音地背书，不过莫德雷德知道，如果自己打扰他，他也不会生气。<br/>“我买的摄影机到了。”她对他说。<br/>他停止了背书，“那我们今天放学后一起去拍点什么吧。”<br/>她点头同意。</p><p>一旦约定了要做某事，平常就乏味的课程，便变得更加地无趣。何况今天还有莫德雷德最讨厌的作文课。她作文写得不差——即使她这些年来成绩一直很糟。这很大一部分原因要归功于桂妮薇儿送给她的那些书。但她仍讨厌作文课——她讨厌所有的课程。<br/>上周作文老师布置的作业题目是老掉牙的“母亲”——无论是谁都写腻了的题材。莫德雷德倒来了兴致，过去她都是胡编乱造一通，这次她以深情的笔触讴歌了泰晤士河。作文课上，她百无聊赖地撑着头，等着老师把自己的作文给批判一番。<br/>老师却没有把她的作文拿出来评头论足。他站在讲台上，用了整整一节课指责大家塑造出的母亲形象千人一面。<br/>“当你们在和母亲相处的时候，你们往往只意识到你们的母亲是母亲。她在你们面前，只有母亲这么一个形象。可是你们忽略了，她不仅仅是你们的母亲，她有可能是个老师，或者律师——”<br/>这便是莫德雷德在陷入沉睡之前听到的最后一句话。迷迷糊糊中她感到加拉哈德把他桌上原本放在靠近走廊位置的一大沓教科书移到了他们两人的桌子中间，以遮挡整个头都跟桌子黏在一起的她。</p><p>放学后，莫德雷德和加拉哈德去了学校附近的小公园。摄影社大部分人都来过这儿，即是说这里并不是个新鲜的摄影点，不过他们也就只想到这里了。<br/>莫德雷德从书包里拿出自己的摄影机递给加拉哈德。<br/>“D750啊。这应该是nikon性能最均衡的一台了吧。”加拉哈德边把相机肩带套到脖子上边说。<br/>“那当然——我选的嘛。”莫德雷德有些得意地笑了。她才不会说这是她凭直觉选择的。<br/>阳光还是有些毒辣了。加拉哈德在自动售货机前边买了一罐可乐和一瓶矿泉水，可乐给莫德雷德。莫德雷德掰开拉环，仰头咕嘟咕嘟地把可乐往喉咙里面灌。碳酸滑过喉咙那种针扎般强烈的刺激感让她莫名地想要从眼眶里涌出泪水。不过她很喜欢这种刺激，并笃定地认为自己永远都不会对此感到腻烦。<br/>“你知道为什么我们同桌了这么久吗？”加拉哈德突然问。莫德雷德有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼。<br/>“……因为班主任把班上第一名和最后一名排在了一起。”她将记忆中加拉哈德曾对她说过的话复述了一遍。<br/>“其实……”加拉哈德慢悠悠地说，看上去既像在犹豫又好像没有，“是我请求老师把我们安排成同桌的。”<br/>莫德雷德愣住了，她张开嘴，想说些什么，话到嘴边又强行吞咽回腹中。她突然觉得，或许她想错了，从一开始就想错了——或许加拉哈德并不是她那样只为活着而活着的人。<br/>或许她也不是。<br/>此时加拉哈德已经把话题转回了摄影机上：“D750有个相当微妙的优点——据说其设计相比同类更适合单手摄影。微妙之处在于，大部分人大部分时间都不会单手摄影。”<br/>“谁说的，既然如此以后我都单手摄影。”<br/>面对莫德雷德不服气的发言，加拉哈德只是笑了笑。下一秒，他后退一步，单手举起摄影机，镜头对准莫德雷德，眼疾手快地摁下了快门。<br/>D750的快门声永远都不够干脆，当莫德雷德听到咔嚓一声时，她明白就算现在阻止也来不及了。<br/>真是的，你根本就没有取景构图吧——莫德雷德很想朝他抱怨，但加拉哈德脸上那淡然的神情让她没法说出任何抱怨的话语。<br/>“还给你。现在我们来练习摄影吧。”<br/>加拉哈德取下相机肩带，把摄影机还给了莫德雷德。机身触感很是温热，而几分钟前莫德雷德把它从书包里拿出来时它还是冰凉的，她说不清是照相后机身正常发热，还是太阳照射所致。<br/>没准这是加拉哈德右手的温度。她恍恍惚惚地想。</p><p>那天他们拍了大概有上百张无用的照片，连喝剩一半的可乐都拍了进去。夕阳将半边天染成绯红之时，莫德雷德与加拉哈德在校门口告别，加拉哈德走路回家，莫德雷德则等待亚瑟来接她。那时的她嘴角应是上扬着的，否则她上车后亚瑟不会第一时间就惊讶地问她今天发生了什么高兴的事。<br/>饭后，桂妮薇儿在厨房洗碗。亚瑟则与莫德雷德聊起摩根。<br/>“姐姐她是个心灵扭曲的女人。她有着痛苦不堪的少女时代，她在那时学到的所有东西把她塑造成一个怀疑论者。我一直劝她走出过去的阴影，可她那人就是一根筋……如果她看开点，她会幸福很多。”<br/>亚瑟极少在她面前提起摩根（大概是顾虑到桂妮薇儿），因此莫德雷德一直想当然地认为他憎恨摩根，就像摩根憎恨他那样。可是亚瑟的话语，以及他说这话时的神情和语气，让莫德雷德惊讶地发现：亚瑟是爱着摩根的。他希望她幸福，并因她的不幸而痛苦。<br/>她的喉间涌上一阵几近苦痛的酸涩，像小时候不慎吞下尖锐的鱼骨，卡在喉咙里刺着软肉，痛与痒同时炸裂开来，要慢慢地咽下几片维生素C片才能使其软化。</p><p>在亚瑟家的日子通常是格外短暂的，这次莫德雷德却觉得自己好像许久没见到摩根了。当她再次坐在自家餐桌前摆弄nikonD750时，摩根把早餐端过来，问了声：“拍照片了吗？”<br/>莫德雷德点头，暗地里松了口气，连忙把摄影机递了过去。摩根对于女儿的主动稍感吃惊，不过还是立即翻看起了摄影机里的照片。<br/>与此同时，莫德雷德将视线投向桌上的早餐。又是面包和麦片，她想。但她已不像过去那样厌烦——反正还挺好吃的，不是吗？<br/>过去莫德雷德总嫌摩根的料理不够精致，可她忽略了一件事——摩根也曾是个十指不沾阳春水的大小姐，如今却为了性格乖张的女儿而让细嫩的双手覆上胼胝。有一件事亚瑟说错了，摩根早已舍弃身后的黑暗，这个家里对过去释怀不下的人，其实是莫德雷德。正因如此，当她听亚瑟说那些话时，才会如鲠在喉。<br/>“你该不会有男朋友了吧。”摩根把摄影机还给莫德雷德的时候说。<br/>莫德雷德定睛一看，屏幕上她的半边脸被穿过树叶罅隙的一缕残光描着轮廓，如同被扯破的面纱，将她脸部的均匀感切割得支离破碎。然而正是这份残缺感让这张照片趋于完整，她的脸与树木、光线甚至手里的可乐达成了一种奇妙的协调感。考虑到加拉哈德替她拍的这张照片是在不足两秒内完成的，只能说他是个摄影天才了。<br/>“这是社团学姐帮我拍的。”<br/>“看拍照的角度，你学姐大概是个打篮球的。”<br/>“正是如此。她除了加入摄影社，还加入了校篮球队。”<br/>摩根满脸不信任，却没再说什么，走到客厅的梳妆台前开始摆弄她那些瓶瓶罐罐。莫德雷德一直不懂梳妆台为什么要设在客厅——现在也不懂，但她发现了一件事：往脸上涂涂抹抹的摩根并不如她臆想中那般令人作呕。她恨的不是这个女人，而是脑海里长着这个女人模样的痛苦记忆。甚至那些记忆是否可靠都无关紧要，她只是迫切地需要憎恨自己的母亲，以此活下去。<br/>她的童年时代，以及大半个少女时代，充斥着无尽的憎恶。这不是她的错，而是摩根的扭曲所致，但不管怎么说，摩根早已不是过去那个摩根了。<br/>过去的形象深深刻印在莫德雷德的脑海中，构成了她对母亲这一符号的所有理解。她是在恨一个符号。某种意义上她很可悲，因为她不憎恨些什么就无法活下去。</p><p>下一刻，莫德雷德屏住了呼吸——摩根往脸上涂了一层粉底液后，把脸移向了窗户，大概是因为天空突然转暗，一副要下雨的样子。她细长的眉微微蹙起，像是回忆起了多年前某个雨天——这是莫德雷德瞎掰的——总之莫德雷德读不懂摩根的表情。<br/>莫德雷德有种强烈的感觉：现在她所注视着的女人，不是她的母亲，而是摩根勒菲。<br/>这感觉来得很是突兀，然而很有说服力。多年来人类惯有的自私让她只意识到摩根是她的母亲，却忘记了摩根不仅仅是她的母亲而已。在身为莫德雷德的母亲之前，她先是摩根勒菲。<br/>她先是她自己。</p><p>莫德雷德尽量控制住手的颤抖，举起了nikonD750。她头一次如此庆幸D750优秀的握持体验，否则以她胸中潮水般汹涌的情感，她将很难维持拍摄的稳定性。<br/>一切都发生在两秒之间。她取景，构图，当摩根的身姿出现在图像中央时，她的手指无意识地摁下了快门。</p><p>咔嚓。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>